How It All Began
by oh my god ed
Summary: PRE-TWILIGHT. This is how I think it would have gone BEFORE Twilight. Note this is how I see it! CarlislexEsme, Soon EmmettxRosalie, JasperxAlice, eventually EdwardxBella and possible others. Mwahahahahah. First fic, review please. :
1. 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1:

In this chapter is: Bella's thoughts before coming to Forks. Edward's thoughts about his future. Some special suprise to keep you reading :)

Bella POV...:

I think it's getting old here with Mom, I've been here for a long time now and I think I crave something else. This life is good, there's no doubting that, but deep down, I long forsomething more. Something with more Oomph! And I hate to admit to it, but I miss Charlie.

Okay, I didn't like going fishing with him but for all his faults, at the end of the day... He's my own father and I therefore love him. I have to, genetically. I suppose I've been in Arizona for too long, and well... Mom and Phil wanna go out on the road. Phil's job as a baseball player is really starting to take him and Mom places. I don't want that lifestyle. I want the lifestyle where I know what's going to happen and I know where I am all the time. Yes, Mom offered to stay with me but it tears her apart, not seeing Phil. This leaves me with the realization that I've got to go to Forks with Charlie; there's no other way out of having to go with Mom and Phil. Unless I ran away and lived on my own, in my own apartment... Wait no, I can't. I don't have enough money. I barely have enough to buy my own clothes. Infact, I don't. That's why I look like a spitting image of the town idiot. I needed to refresh my look, for sure. Maybe someone in Forks could help. But, moving back onto Forks itself...

It's the only place left. Charlie's. Yes, I'll have to give up my perfect lifestyle. But is it really perfect? I'm content with this life, but who's to say I won't have a life just as good, or better, in Forks? You never know... I mean the last time I was there, I was a littte kid! I've gotta give it a go.

Although, I'm slightly worried. I mean, I don't know anyone there, except for about two people from preschool. And I can't even remember their names! Well, new place will mean a new start. Maybe, just maybe, I can meet a boy who'll like me for me and not try to use me or something... Someone special. Someone who cares. Someone different, different in their own special way, the way that we can settle down and have a daughter together in a cottage somewhere. I'd name her after my mom... Well, I can only hope. Maybe... One day.

I'm going to ask Mom what she thinks of me leaving and going to see Charlie. I know she doesn't like staying with me while Phil goes off to work, but I guess this will still come as a shock. Ah well, needs must.

Wish me luck.

A/N: My writing song, Kevin Rudolf's Let It Rock is on, so I'm gonna write Edward's bit. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenjoy!

Edward POV....:

I don't like this. Everyone is under the impression that I do actually like being alone and not having anyone whom I can call my own. But inside, I'm crying out for someone. At least, I would be crying out if my heart worked. I long for someone to hold close to me and whom I can talk to about anything in total confidence. You could infact say that I'm jealous of Jasper, he's got Alice. I don't specifically want Alice, but I want to be in Jasper's posistion, having someone who loves them for them and will be theirs forever.

Emmett knows how it is to be me though, I mean, he's not got anyone either.

Maybe he could go for Rosalie, I know she likes him because I've read her mind, some of the thoughts Rosalie has been having about Emmett are really not something that I should mention... My gift comes in handy there. No doubt.

(A/N: I've made Rosalie and Emmett not yet be a couple, you'll see why in the near future!)

But I wonder if I could use my gift to find out if anyone likes me in the way Rosalie likes Emmett. But could I bring myself to do that? Invade someone's personal privacy for my own intentions? That goes against The Edward Code. Which doesn't yet exist, but when I get out of this ridiculous Biology lesson, I'll invent it over lunch. My special code which I simply have to stick by. It'll involve not using my kinda stupid gift unless I need to....

Moving onto something less morally confusing, maybe not having to eat (ever) is actually a good thing, I get the whole hour to do whatever the hell I want.

There's got to be someone out there for me, Alice found Jasper and Emmett will soon find Rosalie. Is this just me being impatient? I think it is. Why am I all of a sudden longing for someone when I've spent about one hundred and something years prior to this, being content with myself. Why am I all of a sudden in the mood for.... Love? I shouldn't be. But maybe this means something's going to happen with me and my miserably pathetic love life. Wait. There I go again! I DON'T WANT A GIRL IN MY LIFE IN THAT WAY! Why am I constantly thinking I do?

It can't be Rosalie whom I want, she has to have Emmett, they look good together. It has to be someone else. But all the girls of Forks High School aren't my type. It's not them, it's me not liking them. So, it has to be someone new, right?

There's no other explanation. Dammit, why am I hunting for explanations? This is probably nothing.... But if it was nothing then wouldn't I be over it? Vampire willpower and such?

I need to talk this other with Alice, I hate to admit it but she's great, I can tell her anything and she'll be great and she gives great advice.... Just at that moment, my stupid phone chimed and vibrated.

(A/N: So for anyone who didn't follow, Edward has spent ages being content with his own company and just as Bella decides to move to Forks, he gets more uncomfortable with the idea of being alone. Who knows what I've just revealed? I do! Plotlines.)

ANYWAY, HERE'S SOME ALICE! YAY!

Alice POV...:

I believe I was sitting in English when I saw it happen, sitting at the back left corner of the cramped room with Jasper to my side, loyal as always. There was no one around us, everyone in the school tended to "leave the Cullens to it". I could kinda see why they do, it's not like we act welcoming to them at all. For the record, this chair was hard. I was fidgetting about on said chair when it happened; the vision, and the first I'd had in a while. I did my usual trick of falling off my chair due to how I froze when I had a vision and the fact that I'd been fidgetting around on these tremendously uncomfortable chairs... Or maybe I just got excited over the vision... Who cares? I had a vision!

I've decided that whenever I next go out, I am buying a seat cushion. How on earth the school expected us to work in these conditions. I shivered at the thought of working. This room was entirely too dark, nothing like the open plan and well lit thing we had going on back at the mansion up the road.

Hang on! I just fell off my chair! And Jasper! He didn't think to help! Well he was certainly getting no "gifts" from me this evening, even though he'd been begging me for years now, if I'd had been human I would've given in by now but I enjoyed the torment I caused him.

"Oh, how is it on the floor, love?" he asked. Jesus, I love his voice!

I pouted, again. I don't know why I constantly pout. It's a habit I've got.

"Oh and by the way... Your pouting again, floor child." He said, grinning.

"Whatever, are you going to help me up or do I have to predict the many ways in which I can kill you if I choose to?"

He extended his hand to me, you know, sometimes that boy is really annoying, but he was mine. And he was all I could ever want and all I ever have wanted.

Now I should probably explain about this vision of mine... Here we go... I saw the girl. She was on a airplane heading to Forks, "seeking a new life" here. No sooner had this vision passed, I had another one. It was in our home, with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and me. And Edward, but there was something different about him, he was happy. It must've been because he was with the very same girl in the previous vision. I hoped against hope that this would mean Edward would finally find a soul mate. I whispered the whole thing to Jasper before texting Carlisle, telling them to meet me outside school at 1:00pm sharp. If Carlisle agreed with me then something good was sure to come of this whole situation. It had to be. Edward has been alone for too long, and Carlisle's input on this would be exceedingly valuable.

A/N: FIRST THING EVER! RPIGHJGTDJHFHXKCG! I'm happy, please review, I'll accept all criticism. I need to improve. Cheers guys!

Next chapter will all be Alice's Point of View. And it's long! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! But before you can have it, you have to review. Else no more chapters will happen


	2. 2 Alice's Thoughts

Pre-Twilight

In this chapter: Alice talks to Edward about her vision of Bella arriving in Forks and what she thinks will happen to Edward because of it.

This entire chapter is all of Alice's Point of View, btw.

**This part has came to you early because my amazing Beta reader stayed online to Beta this chapter for me! Thanks Shannen. x**

Alice POV...:

So here we are, standing in this mundane (and for us, pointless) lunch "queue" to get "food". For heaven's sake, we don't eat! I was only here to talk to Edward about the new girl gracing us with her presence... I was excited! But anyway, it was of vital importance that I spoke to Edward as he somehow seemed to be a little on edge... Surely it couldn't be about my vision? Unless he was reading my mind again, but he hasn't done that to me for a while now and I don't honestly think he would need to. I'm now thankful that I only sent the text about my vision to Carlisle and not to Edward as well, it would only have confused him further. He's so hard to read! But nevermind... I can just about deal with his withdrawn manner!

Why won't this silly queue hurry up, I want to get to our table and talk to Edward about my... Oh, I've had it now.

"Edward, I'm skipping this. I'm going to the table." I said quicky... I always speak so quickly.

I think it's because I'm a so-called "happy person". I don't see how I can be, all this excitment is probably just due to the new girl in town!

Edward said "I'm right behind you, A." and on that note, we turned round and left.

We didn't get any odd looks now, people where used to seeing Cullen's walk out of the lunch queue. I thought it was great how they've never noticed that we don't ever actually eat.

I took my seat next to Jasper, who along with Emmett had skipped the queue entirely.I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I missed you" I said to him.

I meant it. I loved that boy with all of my non-functioning heart! He already knew of my vision from when I told him him Biology, so whilst he got to cheering the still moody Edward up a bit, I decided upon what I was exactly going to say to him...

It was then when I realised after a hard few hours of not learning that I couldn't be bothered to choose my words carefully, so decided on telling him in a rather blunt manner. After all, this is something which (hopefully) will change Edward's life! He can find out what it's like to have someone whom truly cares.

So, I took one breath (not that I needed oxygen) and began my tale.

"Edward, just so you know, I've had a vision..." He didn't look away from his notebook.

I continued, "It was about you". He looked up, ah good.

Jasper's abilities musta kicked in! Now I can tell him! "I saw... a girl... a year, maybe two... younger than you flying from Pheonix, she was talking about having a new life in Forks."

He drifted away from what I was telling him, clearly thinking it was another one of my attempts to get him set up with someone or other. Little did he know that what I was truly going for was the opposite. Damnit Edward, stop drifting away. I looked at Jasper, hoping he could once again pull off his trick of making Edward concentrate. He hated doing it to anyone, particularly another one our kind. But he was prepared to do so in this instance, Edward needed to hear this. I kept getting the feeling that he was distracted by something, maybe he would tell me about it if I told him this? I decided to find out...

Whilst Jasper worked his magic, I looked around the large dining hall of which we sat in the corner, where we originally assumed no one would see us. But as time went on, we noticed more and more people staring at us. It used to be always fun to get Mr Grumpy (Edward) to read their minds so we could tell what they where saying about us. Unfortunatley though as time went on, the thoughts had got worse and worse. Besides, Edward decided he didn't like using his gift in such away. I knew he could read my thoughts so I figured I should stop thinking about him. I started to study the room around me. I do this when I'm bored or didn't have anything else to do. Let the critique session begin.

The floor was a horrible dark blue color and full of those ridiculous blobs of chewing gum which end up black. I've never known why. If I owned the school, that blue lino would be the first thing to go.

I would then I would repaint the walls so that they lost that horrendous creamy blue color they currently had. Next, I'd get the stupid, childish flags removed which hang on the windows. This a high school for teenagers, not a bloody pre-school! I hated those, just as much as I wanted rid of the stupid kids who stared at Edward. They know they've got no chance with him so why do they still want him? It's pathetic, yet more pre-school worthy behaviour.

I realised I'd drifted off the vision. I had to get back onto the vision... Edward needed to know it despite what he thought.

"The girl was, odd. She seemed to have had very odd blood which smelt unbelievably inviting, she was special Edward. Believe me."

He was looking up now, paying me one hundred per cent of his attention. He all of a sudden seemed to know what I was talking about, but he wasn't reading my mind, he wanted to hear me say it.

"Then I had another vision, still about her..." I slipped my hand into Jasper's. Dunno why, I just wanted to. "She's going to fall for you as soon as she sees you, and the fact that she's got blood which you'll be attracted to and that she'll fall for you cannot mean good things. I know my visions are sometimes hard to believe, but I'm sure of this one."

I paused to take in breath. He was starting to look excited! I continued.

"She has amazing blood, you positively need to prepare, for she will fall for you and she is an innocent human. We all know that the Cullen's do not eat humans."

Rosalie and Emmett came in about five minutes ago but I was so engrossed in telling Edward my tale that I clean forgot about them!

"Hello!" I said to them both, before returning to Edward. "It seems to make sense that you should take... Preperations, hunt or something."

Rosalie joined in. She probably had something which Edward would listen to.

"Edward, she's correct, I've experienced what I think she is talking of before... a human who's blood you positively cannot resist without the proper preperations."

I figured now would be a good time to let him in on what I planned to do next.

"Edward, I'm meeting Carlisle soon, I'll consult him for what you should do, but based on what's been said, you should go out and hunt, for now at least." I sighed.

I then took his hand in mine, to show I meant what I was about to say.

"You do not want to kill her. You know that, I know that, we all do!"

I pulled my hand away and held onto Jasper's instead.

He said his first word of the conversation

"Thanks..."

He took an extremely long pause.

"Let me know on what Carlisle says about this. If what you say is true, I fear for my future as a vegetarian." I knew what he meant, but I don't think the others did.

On that final note, he left.

"Well, um, that kind of went well!" I smiled at the group staring into me. I'd lost my serious air and was now turning back into the happy fairy which I was! Yay! I plonked myself down on Jasper's lap, something I've not done in a while.

Emmett looked into Rosalie's eyes, he was going to ask her something about the conversation fresh in all of our minds, but before he had a chance she put a finger to his lips and said

"Em, it will all become clear to you in the future. But for now I've frankly had enough of this serious chatter, can we talk about something else?"

I had to butt in. "Yeah! How about.... What we've done today and what we're going to do later?" Talking rubbish was my speciality. I let my hyperactive inner child loose on them...

A/N: I used the scenes in the cafeteria at Forks High in the Twilight film to fuel Alice's little rant on the decor of the room, if I've got it miles wrong then leave a review saying so or a PM. Any help is still help at the end of the day.

I hope you all enjoy my peice of the future masterpiece! And remember to review! Reviews = chapters guys, remember that. :)

Chapter three will be a section on Bella's mum about Bella leaving and a large as possible section about Edward and how he copes with what Alice told him. Except it's kinda hard to write about him going hunting every day, I will try!

If I get lots of reviews then I might do some Jasper/Emmett POV, seen as those two are my second and third favourite characters. :)


End file.
